


Finally

by glitterisgold_26



Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterisgold_26/pseuds/glitterisgold_26
Summary: After so many years, it finally begins...





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of my first FF fanfic in over a decade. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please don't show or tell any members of FF or anyone they know about this.

Alex didn't believe it. How could he believe it? After almost two decades of friendship and pining after him, why would Bob suddenly want him? Alex thought of the pain and confusion that he felt during the first year of their friendship; for him, it was love at first sight. He would find any excuse to gaze into those wide and bright blue eyes, and would say or do anything to see that sweet smile. Bob has never been a naturally smiley person, so when he beams it is all the more beautiful. Alex has always adored Bob’s soft blond curls, for years longing to run his hands through them. He managed to do so a few times under the guise of a playful, platonic ruffle, but while this brought a smile to his face and a flutter to his heart, this ruse always came with a pang of guilt and the sadness of knowing that Bob would never feel the same way. 

Alex and Bob had been close friends from the start. They would talk about everything and anything: music, literature, art, philosophy, friends, life, love… So many conversations about love and lovers, and yet Alex had never been honest with Bob about his true feelings for him.

While Alex had always been open about his sexuality, Bob had never given any sign of liking men, and he certainly had never given Alex any reason to believe that he could have feelings for him. Not once in seventeen years had Alex thought that he would ever have a chance with the younger man. So what could have possibly changed?

The first time they kissed was on a cold winter night. The party at Alex’s house had ended and everyone else had gone home, except for Bob. Bob asked if he could stay the night since he lived a few miles away, and Alex cheerfully obliged; he never turned down the opportunity to spend more time with Bob, especially since he had started requesting to stay in Alex’s bed with him.

Nothing had happened the first few times they shared Alex’s bed, and the most intimate thing that had happened was when Bob rested his arm on Alex’s as they slept. Alex awoke to find this, and began to feel the familiar pain that he had tried to suppress for years, one of love and longing. He stared at the blond man’s face and wanted so badly to kiss his soft cheeks, but an ache of sadness in his chest told him that this was an impossible fantasy. That was until that fateful night in December.

Most nights when they had shared a bed after a party or an event, the two men would simply chat. This chat could go on for minutes or hours, depending on how tired or drunk they were. Despite years of friendship and endless hours of conversation, Alex and Bob had never felt awkward around each other. One change that Alex had however noticed was the way Bob looked at him during these chats. For years, Bob had looked at Alex like any other friend he was talking to: slightly wide eyes, a fairly neutral expression. Recently, however, a softer look developed on his face whenever they were alone, one with a small, but relaxed smile, and a peaceful look in his eyes. When Alex first noticed this change, he didn’t know how to react. “Bob almost looks at me lovingly”, he thought to himself.

They stayed in bed together more and more frequently, multiple times a week at one point. The conversation never ran dry, despite how much time they spent together on and off tour. Soon, they would gaze into each other’s eyes while talking. Whenever the conversation stopped, the gazing continued until one of them would briefly look away and began talking again. That was until one night when the chatting broke off and neither man looked away; Alex and Bob just kept staring at the other man’s eyes while their breath became heavier and heavier. After a tense 30 seconds or so, it finally happened: they kissed.

Neither man had felt a kiss so passionate: faces pressed hard together, teeth gently grazing against lips, tongues touching, and arms holding each other so closely that they could feel their rapid hearts beating. They were tugging at each other’s shirts, so close to ripping them off of their bodies, and slowly grinding themselves into the other man, which brought waves of pleasure with every thrust. After a few everlasting minutes of pre-ecstasy, it was impossible for them to resist each other any longer, and their clothes went flying in different directions across the room.


End file.
